nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome.com 1.0
Nitrome.com 1.0 is the first version of Nitrome.com. It was on April 5th, 2005Internet Archive Wayback Machine: April 6th 2005 → News: 03-04-05 - Web Page Launched: We've launched our temporary web page today., and was Nitrome's small, temporary site, that would hold the news for them until they finished the full one'Internet Archive Wayback Machine:' April 6th 2005 → News: 03-04-05 - Web Page Launched: This will hold all of our latest news until we have time to finish the proper site! . The website did stay up for over a year, being replaced by Version 1.2 in 2006 between the 8th and 16th of November'Internet Archive Wayback Machine:' November 8th 2006 is in Version 1.1, while November 16th 2006 is in Version 1.2 (archives between these two dates do not exist). History Nitrome.com 1.0 was started up as a temporary site, which was to be replaced with a larger site. This mini site was launched so that Nitrome could post games and inform their then-small community of fans about game releases. This site underwent one update before being completely replaced by Nitrome 1.2. Versions Nitrome 1.0 had a total of four versions. Before 1.0, the site likely had only served as a placeholder, to book the domain nitrome.com for future use. Placeholder Link: The placeholder page (November 28th 2004) This version of the site is not really part of 1.0, but predates 1.0. Put up shortly after the founding of Nitrome in 2004, this site had only two images on it: a large rectangular image with a smaller, horizontal one below. As the these two images have been deleted, it is unknown what they actually were. They were possibly a "Coming soon!" message. Version 1.0 This version has a seldom-updated homepage, with the constantly updated News section. Version 1.1 This version has the homepage, but with the Chick Flick box replaced with a screen, and below the screen a banner that links to each of Nitrome's finished games. These games ranged from Tanked Up to Hot Air, but did not include Four Play. Version 1.2 :Main article: Nitrome.com 1.2 The first long term version of the site, used for 1 year, with a multitude of features. Front page The front page is the only page of Nitrome.com 1.0, other than the mailing list later introduced. Version 1.0 Link: V 1.0 of the Front Page (April 6th 2005) The front page of Nitrome 1.0 has the entire left side devoted to Mobile Chick Flick. The side has a video of Mobile Chick Flick, and a description of the game as well as its features. On the bottom left side of the site is the blog bar, where small updates about Nitrome are posted. On the top left side of the site is the "about us" section, which is about how Nitrome started up. On the top of the site is a banner which has Nitrome's logo and an image of several floating platforms, an astronaut, and a robot on one of the floating platforms. About Us changes When Nitrome.com 1.0 was started up, only one About Us section existed, and this About Us showed the very conversation that started Nitrome. Replaced with a new About Us between April 14th and September 23rd 2005 (the new about which described Nitrome as an invading alien army), this to was replaced with another About Us section between April 2nd and April 11th, this third About Us section replaced completely with Nitrome 1.2. Version 1.1 Link: Front Page (April 11th 2006) Between April 2nd and April 11th 2006'Internet Archive Wayback Machine:' April 2nd 2006 has Chick Flick focus, April 11th 2006 has a loading screen. after Hot Air! and Sandman had been released, the focus on the Chick Flick mobile game was replaced with a giant pink screen, whose purpose is unknown. Banners would be added below this screen, all the way until the site was changed to Nitrome Version 1.2. About Us The "About Us" section of Nitrome.com is a small blurb about what Nitrome is about. The first version is a transcript of the conversation between Mat Annal and Heath Stancliffe that started Nitrome (About Us version 1), and the second a comedic take on what Nitrome was (About Us version 2). This was later replaced with a more serious (and short) about us section (About Us version 3). About Us version 1 Link: About Us version 1 (April 6th 2005) This About Us section was launched on April 5th 2005'''Internet Archive Wayback Machine: April 6th 2005 - Nitrome started up their website with this "About Us" section.. and taken down between April 14th 2005 and September 23rd. 2005''' One day Mat said to Heather: "Y'know all this web stuff's ok, but wouldn't it be great if we could just make whatever we wanted?". Heather raised her eyebrows: "I don't think anyone's gonna give us free reign to do just do whatever we want!". Mat replied: "Well why don't we make a mobile phone game or something?!". Heather sighed: "Yeah and I suppose I would just have to pick up a bunch of new programming skills overnight?!". Mat said: "er... yeah!". - And at that point Nitrome was born... About Us version 2 Link: About Us version 2 (September 23rd 2005) This About Us section was launched between April 14th 2005 and September 23rd 2005'''Internet Archive Wayback Machine: April 14th 2005 (About Us 1 is present), September 23rd 2005 (About Us 2 is present), and taken down between April 2nd 2006 and April 11th 2006.' ''In the beginning: Surrender earthlings... Nitrome has arrived! We will not stop until your puny earth minds have all been infected with our new breed of intergalactic brain food. Be ready with your handheld communications devices and your home dwelling computer portals for they will soon be ready for our arrival! As we speak your handheld devices are being implanted with java and flash lite and for years flash has been spread throughout your planets computers. Now Nitrome will use these technologies to unleash our unique species of games and content on the sheltered inhabitants of your little blue planet... Earth companies are already realising the potential of Nitrome's superior games development and alongside our pure breed projects were are currently experimenting with some cross-bred entertainment. Any companies looking to adopt the Nitrome way should communicate with us using our Earth based contact methods. About Us version 3 Link: About Us version 3 (April 11th 2006) This About Us section was launched between April 2nd 2006 and April 11th 2006'''Internet Archive Wayback Machine: April 2nd 2006 (About Us 2), April 11th 2006 (About Us 3), and taken down between November 8th 2006 and November 16th 2006 ' ''Nitrome develops games for the web. Our games don't sit in traditional genres - we make games that offer users fresh and inspiring gameplay experiences. The web games on this site are available to license for your own website. Contact us for further information. You can also commission us to make games either for a promotional activity or as exclusive content for your website. Mailing list Link: Mailing List (November 4th 2005) A small page with two boxes where the reader can input their name and email address. This way, they will be sent an email when a new game is released. Game pages Link: Chick Flick Game Page (April 23rd 2006) Game pages would consists of the news, about, and top bar art of Nitrome.com 1.0. Additionally, they would include a short description of the game and what Flash Player was required to play the game. External links *Internet Archive Wayback Machine calender 2005 for Nitrome.com *Internet Archive Wayback Machine calender 2006 for Nitrome.com References Category:Versions Category:Nitrome.com